All About Us
by ramen-is-my-goddess
Summary: Sometimes we lose sight of what we've worked so hard to try and achieve. And all it takes is one moment to put us back on the right track. b-day fic for Ems. Other dedications inside. Rated because I suggested violence and kissing.


_Whoo, random oneshot from out of nowhere. They tend to wander into my mind, lost and confused and I just kinda....nudge them back into the world and put the spotlight on them. They must feel so awkward! -gasps-_

_But really, this came to me after rping for, like...I lost count how many hours today...or rather, yesterday at this point. I couldn't sleep because of all the sugar and caffeine. (course, by 'all' I mean three cookies and a mountain dew. A. As in only one can xD) And I decided to put on my music to help me relax and instead I became inspired by the song that came on...which just so happens to be what this oneshot is named for._

_And as I wrote it, I was reminded of two incredible...incredible people who put themselves in the spotlight to me and made videos posted on the Tube of You (my little way of getting around how this site doesn't like you-know-what. -cough- you. tube. -cough cough-) and then dedicated the beautiful works to me. ME of all people. Man, I felt so honored when I first saw them, and now rewatching them I feel bad that life made me forget about them. _

_And so, this oneshot is dedicated to you two. _**lorimina** _and _**UseFiraga**_ I'm going to post links on my profile to your vids you made and label them under FAVORITEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD~_

_Also...I would like to give this oneshot to the one person I can say with certainty changed my life, simply by falling into it by accidental mention of the word: Spatula._

_This is an early birthday present for you, Ems, because I know life's been hard lately and I want you to know that friends never leave friends behind. I love you lady. Remember that you're special! (and sorry that this b-day fic had to be so...kinda dark and depressing instead of lighthearted and happy...as well as RikuRoku -kinda- instead of the AkuDem I WAS going to write for you)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song All about Us, those belong to their creators and them only, yadda yadda, blah blah, -insert more copyright garbage here-**_

_I love all my other fans too. Especially those who've stuck around for so long. KUDOS! AND ENJOY!**  
**_

* * *

The rain fell in heavy sheets, beating into the ground as if it held a grudge, the skies dark and heavy with black and purple clouds, the flashes of lightning reflecting in the empty glass windows of the tall, imposing buildings looming overhead. The distant rumble of thunder was like the growl of a starving beast, ready to leap from the surrounding shadows and devour any passerby.

But the two figures below ignored the threat.

Lips clashed like the strikes from the sky above, nothing gentle or warm in the contact…but that was just the kind of coldness the figures longed for.

What began as a fight to save themselves became a desperate cry for understanding, two lonely beings lost and confused in the whirlwind of their lives that had brought them to this moment. Now, the anger didn't matter, the lingering guilt and uncertainty, none of it mattered.

Riku pulled back and stared down into painfully familiar blue eyes. Large and luminescent…but they weren't Sora's eyes. These were hard and unforgiving, no warmth shining behind the endless pools that reflected the emptiness inside the being. The hair wasn't right, the skin too pale, deceptively soft to the touch when it was clear this was not a soft person.

Roxas had proved that by almost killing him.

For some reason, when Riku had been bested and tossed to the ground, he'd stared up as the hood fell back from the cloaked figure and he'd been struck at the similarity between them. He'd been fighting for so long to right the wrongs he'd done to his home, to Sora. All of it had led him here, to capturing Roxas, the final piece of the puzzle.

And yet he couldn't defeat him.

He couldn't hurt one who looked so much like the one person he never wanted to hurt ever again.

"_You look like you've seen a ghost."_

Those had been the words that passed pale pink lips and instantly he was drawn. In the next moment, Riku found himself back on his feet, dragging Roxas close and crushing their lips together, the kiss almost brutal, but for some reason, Roxas didn't shove him back. They both seemed to find some sort of twisted solace in the contact. A distant, empty-hearted contact.

Because that was what they both were.

Distant. Empty.

_Empty._

In a world where nothing made sense anymore, there suddenly was meaning. A moment only, but a moment nonetheless.

And it was what it took to give Riku back his hope of making things right.

Leaping away, he picked up Oblivion from where it had fallen on the ground after their fight, reaching deep inside of himself to embrace that cold darkness, filled with purpose again. With reason.

He was fighting for something. To save someone.

When he next opened his eyes, he was again up close to Roxas, only those blue eyes were wide, but just as unrecognizing and still without fear as large shadowed hands shot forward and grabbed him, lifting the blond up into the air. And Riku could only watch as he struggled as the blackness engulfed him…and then the struggles ceased and he let him drop, staring down at the unconscious form.

And yet, there was no guilt. Just pity.

He whispered as the rain finally slowed and eventually ceased, the sky clearing with stars shining down in the otherwise empty expanse of sky.

"I don't want to be empty anymore..."


End file.
